


look how fast the night changes

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Communication, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Karoke, M/M, Profanity, Trust Issues, only in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Another Cheating AUIsak cheats on Even, there's no alcohol, no intoxication. Just a seriously stupid decision.





	look how fast the night changes

Isak doesn't particularly tell Even in the best way possible, he knows that, it literally just came out. 

Even is deep inside of him,  face buried into the crook of Isaks neck as he moans at how good it feels to be inside him but Isak isn't even getting off to it, he's just silently crying. He can't take it anymore so he says it. 

"I slept with someone." He says, choking on his tears, but Isak knows Even can't hear the words because his groans and the sound of his hips hitting his ass are loud. He feels Evens movements stop and Even turns his face to look at him,  "What did you say, babe? Why are you crying?"

"I slept with someone" 

Evens brows knit together in confusion and gives a disbelieving chuckle, "What are you talking about?" It makes Isaks heart hurt because Isak is literally being very blunt and it's not even in Evens field of thought to presume Isak means cheating because this, their relationship, was it for them. 

"I--uh-I, had sex. With someone else" And there it is. The betrayal and fear in Evens eyes. 

"What the fuck?" He says. He pulls out of Isak and throws the condom off. "What the fuck?" He repeats again, mostly to himself. 

"I'm sorry babe,  I really am" He cries sitting up to hold Evens hand but he snatches his hand away.  Even seems to be too in shock to ask much of anything.  He gets up,  slips on some sweats,  leaves their bedroom and closes the door behind him. 

Isak knows Even needs time to process, he'll give him that and then explain.  He gets up to put on his clothes but jumps when the door slams open and Even starts yelling

"Why the fuck would you let me fuck you knowing someone else has? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't --I wasn't planning on saying it now,  it just ---i just couldn't take it anymore" He explains. 

"So what was it? Were you drunk ? Were you high? Or were you just desperate to get any dick in you?"

Isaks eyes widen, "Do not fucking say that.   Let me explain first" He says.

"Who was it?" Even ask, throwing out every question that pops in his head, not bothering to give Isak ample time to answer. He doesn't need time, not to come up with a lie.

"It doesnt matter who it was,  Even.  Can you please--"

 "I'm so fucking--" He stops himself from talking and sits at the edge of the bed,  "Go ahead, explain. Answer all my questions "

"Okay" Isak said taking a deep breath. "Just don't interrupt me"

"Where do you get off in telling me what to do right now?"

Isak sighs, "Can you just let me explain" Even doesn't reply so he starts speaking

"Okay so it happened last weekend when you were out of town for your uni thing.  I wasn't high, I guess I was a bit tipsy though but it didnt cloud my judgement or anything. And this guy, I guess he's been trying to get with me for a while now, he's goes go Nissen too, we're in bio together. We were talking all night, just casually and he eventually kissed me and it just happened.  I regretted it the second it happened and I'm sorry it took me this long to tell you but I don't want to ruin this because of one fleeting moment, Even."

"He doesn't know you're in a relationship?"

Isak nods, "He does"

"Okay so basically what I got from that is both of you were just like who gives a fuck about Even and you were just horny. That's it? That's what you wanted to explain?"

Isak looks frantic,  "I'm sorry, Even. I'm just trying to be honest.  The longer he looks at the anger and betrayal on his boyfriend's face, he starts sobbing.

"I just,  why the fuck would you want to ruin this? And for what? One night with some desperate asshole? Was he even good?"

Isak wipes his tears, the guilt setting in.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Even..." He complains.

"What? Answer the question"

"It was fine, but it wasn't you" He says genuinely. 

"That didn't fucking matter to you though, did it? You--you know how I feel about you, where we wanted to take this. It's all we fucking talk about and then you do this?"

"Baby, it meant nothing. I promise, it's over. I was missing you and it's over. I regret it and it won't happen again"

"I don't want to speak to you anymore." He says simply grabbing his pillow and the blanket, "Should I even sleep with these or did he fuck you in our bed?"

"No Even. Fuck, stop treating me like you haven't been with me for almost 5 years, like you don't know me"

And that sets Even off and he throws the pillow and blanket on the ground, "I feel like I don't fucking know you!!" He yells and begins to cry. "My boyfriend would never do something like this, he would never hurt me like this. I feel I'm in a fucking nightmare and I can't wake up. You threw away everything and I'm  _still_  fucking standing here. I'm still here talking to you still because I'm so fucking in love with you. You know how that makes me feel? My boyfriend just told me he cheated on me and I can't even bring myself to break up with him because I don't know how to fucking live without him. What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He cries. 

Isak sank to the floor halfway through Evens rant,  back against the bed as he buries his face in his arms and cries silently hearing his boyfriend yell and scream about how hurt and disappointed he is in him.

He hears the bedroom door shut and looks up seeing Even gone. 

He stands up and opens the door, seeing Even getting spare blankets  for the couch,  "I can sleep there, you don't have to sleep on the couch" 

"Can you just close the door? I don't want to see you right now" He says without looking up. 

"Okay" He says defeated. "I love you" 

Isak waits for a reply, something to let him know it isn't all over and doesn't get one. He sighs and closes the door and falls into the bed and cries himself to sleep.

.

Isak wakes up at 5 and sees Even is still asleep when he leaves the bedroom.  He decides to make him breakfast which he typically doesn't because he's not the chef in the relationship but it's something. As he's whipping up the eggs, his phone vibrates.  He peeks over at the notification.  

_Hale's Birthday Dinner_

His heart drops. He's going to have to see Evens mom the day after he told her son he cheated. Would Even even want him to go anymore? Are they supposed to tell her? 

Even wakes up around 8. Isak is sitting at the dining room table watching him wake up.  Even sits up and wipes his tired eyes, regretting that he didn't take any pain relief last night in preparation for the headache he has now from all the crying. 

"I made breakfast" Isak says from the table. Even doesn't reply but gets up and goes to the bathroom and then their bedroom. He comes out completely dressed.

"Ev, I made breakfast" He says again, standing up as his boyfriend walks to the front door.

"Dont want it" 

"Okay well, your mom's birthday dinner is tonight. Do you want me to still go with you?"

"I don't know, can you move? I need to take a walk. I'll text you when I figure it out" 

Isak nods and steps aside. Before leaving, Even looks back at him and says, "Don't fuck anyone while I'm gone, okay?" The tone is sarcastic but hurt and that breaks Isak down even more. He lies on the couch, happy that Evens scent still lingers and cries himself to sleep again.

When he wakes up around 12, he sees Even text him.  He immediately jumps up unlocking his phone,  reading the message

_I'm gonna come get you at 19. I'm not going to ruin her day by telling her what happened and shes going to be too suspicious if you're not there so we're just going to have to pretend things are fine for the night._

_Okay, I'll see you later._

The text gave him no hope, he's feeling worst than before he opened it and doesn't know how they're going to make it through the night. 

.

When he gets in the car,  Even doesn't greet him or even look his way.  He just drives off as soon as Isak closes the door.

"Are we still doing a joint present? I got her something else just in case" Isak nervously ask

"I said we were pretending,  didn't I?" He mumbles. 

"Right" He says and look out the window, wishing he can get out of the car filled with awkward tension. 

.

Dinner is going well. They're not talking as much as usual but they're not fighting so that's something.  Even is busying himself chatting with everyone at the dinner table to clearly avoid talking to Isak.

"Isak sweetie, when are you going to tie my son down?" Hale asks

He giggles awkwardly,  "It's up to him"

"Do you two talk about it?" His aunt ask. Even looks down at his plate, playing with his food.

"We do,  we just haven't gone forth yet though" Isak says.

"Well hurry up,  will you? Would like great grandkids before I'm dead" Evens grandfather chuckles.

Isak gives a weak smile and nods, "Hopefully"

Even chuckles to himself and everyone looks at him, "You okay,  Ev?" His mom ask.

"Yeah great, thanks. Just--we probably won't be settling down or doing any of the stuff any time soon" 

Everyone looks confused,  "What do you mean?" His dad asks.

Even shrugs, "Can't build a life with someone you can't trust" 

Isak looks terrified as he looks up at Even,  "What are you doing?" He whispers.

"Sorry, I can't do it.  I can't watch you feed them lies about our future"

Isaks brows furrow together, "You're the one who told me to do that"

"I told you to act like things are normal,  not fucking talk about this future that's not gonna happen "

"We're not doing this here" Isak says composing himself.  

Even doesn't reply and everyone is floored, not sure what to do so they continue eating in silence.

"Isak,  can I talk to you?" Evens mom ask. He nods as he gets up and follows her into the hall. 

"What's going on? Is he spiraling?" She ask concerned. He looks up at her and he can't lie to the woman who's practically his fucking mother. His eyes well up and he shakes his head, "I'm sorry"

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Come on, it's okay" She says hugging him. "Whatever it is, it's okay"

As he's about to say it, he hears Even, "What's going on?" He sees Isak crying and chuckles, "Are you making my mother feel bad for you? Are you kidding?"

"What? No, I--"

"Even,  stop." Hale interrupts. "Why are you treating him like this"

"No mom, I'm not gonna let him cry to you about making me feel like shit. Make you feel bad for him when he ruined this,  when hes the one who cheated on  _me_ " 

And the shock on his mother's face tells Even that Isak didn't tell her. She looks between the two baffled,  "Are you joking or?"

"Hale, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" Isak cries.

A hand comes up to her mouth in disbelief. She chokes out an  _its okay,_  clearly not wanting to make Isak feel guilty and walks off. 

"What the fuck, Even? You said we weren't going to say anything?" 

Even shrugs, "Couldn't keep it from her"

"And you had to tell her here? When I'm here ? And your family is out there? So they can hate me to my face?" 

Even walks off to find his mom and Isak walks back to the dinner table, watching Evens family stare at him.  He can't return to his seat and act like everything is okay. "Im going to take a cab home, thank you all for dinner" He says politely and grabs his coat and flees the house as quick as he can.

.

Even finds his mom fixing her makeup in her room,  in front of her mirror. But she keeps crying, ruining her progress. He walks up to his mom and hugs her, "It's okay"

"Were you joking, Ev. Tell me you were" She says when they separate. Even shakes his head and she starts crying again. 

"What happened?"

"He told me last night,  he slept with someone when I went out of town. I didn't want to tell you today. I didn't want to ruin this for you but I'm so fucking pissed, mom. I'm pissed and I'm angry. I'm upset and I'm hurt" He confesses as he cries. "Im so fucking hurt, mom. I--fucks sake I got my fucking heartbroken less than 24 hours ago. I can't believe h--I mean, what the fuck am I doing wrong that he needed to cheat on me? What the fuck did I do,  mom. Tell me because all I've fucking done is love him as hard as I can"

"Honey" She says empathetically, bringing him in for a much needed hug.  "It's okay honey,  you'll be okay. I just need you to take deep breaths."

"I love him so much" He admits shamefully.  "I still love him"

"Shh" She wipes his tears. "I need you to relax sweetie, relax please" They both settle down soon enough and Hale takes his hand,  "We're going to finish my birthday dinner and we can discuss it tomorrow.  We have too much good food to eat"

Even laughs, "Okay" He cleans his face up and follows his mom back downstairs. When he sits in his chair, he asks, "Did he leave?"

Several of them nod. He sighs and nods himself,   "Well back to dinner" 

.

The next morning, Even kind of makes his mind up on what he's going to do.  He tells his mom he's going to call Isak but tells him to tell him in person.  This is how he finds himself outside their apartment door trying to convince himself to do the impossible.  

He unlocks the door and it's eerie and very quiet. He walks to their bedroom and sees Isak lying down, blanket up to his chin with bloodshot eyes.  He jumps up when he sees Even,  "Hi"

"Hi" Even says

"I want you to know Im going to try to make things better,  whatever it takes to fix this,  Even."

Even shakes his head and looks down at his feet, "That's okay" 

Isak flinches and gets out of bed,  "What do you mean? I want to earn your trust again"

"I think we should break up" He spits out.

Isaks hand comes to his mouth and his eyes well up with tears, "Are you kidding?'

"Isak, I can't do this. I can't trust you and I'm going to make myself go mad if we stay together." He says honestly. 

"Baby,  I said I'm sorry.."

"Okay but I cannot be with someone I can't trust,  sorry or not." 

Isak is looking up at him baffled,  "I can't tell if you're kidding or not."

"I'm not. I'll pay my half of the rent until the lease is up but I'll probably move my things out next weekend"

"Oh my god, oh my god this isn't happening.  this isn't happening" Isak mutters to himself.  

Even continues, "I'll be sleeping here, on the couch, until next weekend since work is closer to here but I'm going to try to transfer to one of the locations closer to my parents"

Isak is crying as Even speaks, "Is this a break or a break up?  Do you not want me anymore?"

Even walks up to him, caresses his cheek,  "I still love you and I wish I could be with you but this wasn't meant to be in this universe" Even kisses his cheek before turning around and leaving the house. Isak is in shock to say the least. He calls his dad for the first time in weeks telling him he needs him right now.

.

Two days later when Isak wakes up for school, he sees Even sleeping on the couch. He gets dressed and runs to the corner store grabbing some lillies for him.  He knows it's kind of over but he has a week to show his apologies. He picks up breakfast as well. When he gets back home,  Even is no longer on the couch,  instead he hears the shower running.

He sets up the lillies on the table and lies out his breakfast and decides to write a letter to Even, getting all his thoughts out.

_I'm sorry. I know you're sick of hearing that and it probably doesn't mean much but I am. I was so stupid to risk what we have. I know I'm wrong and I'm sorry I was being selfish and I understand why you don't want to be with me anymore.  But I love you.  I'm so in love with you.  I still want to raise a family with you and spend my life with you and I hope you know one stupid decision doesn't change that.  It was just sex, that's all it was for me. You still have every right to be mad at me, its all completely warranted. You're still the man of my life. I know you're moving back with your parents but I will always be here.  I will continue to try to gain your forgiveness because you're worth fighting for. Love you always._

_\- The man of your life?? Hopefully_

When Even gets out about three minutes later, he looks startled to see Isak. He looks down at the table and back up at him, "I need to get dressed"

"That's fine"

"Preferably alone."

"Oh, I-- okay" He says and goes to the bedroom. He soon hears the front door and opens it and Even has left. The breakfast is eaten and the note is gone, unsure if Even read it or not. He tries not to get emotional again before leaving for school.

He doesn't see much of Even during that week because he comes home late and leaves early but he tries to have a meal a day prepared for him,  some gift of sorts, he apologized to his mom, in hopes that something changes before the week is up.  It doesnt. Even leaves with most of his things Friday night.  Isak helps him and tries not to cry the entire time. 

.

Isak occasionally text him,  letting him know he still thinks about him, will do anything to make it right but doesn't get anything back.

About a month later,  he decides to visit Even at the new cafe he transferred to near his parents. When he walks in, he sees Even and his bright smile, helping customers. They haven't gone this long without seeing each other since they got together.

When he gets to the counter,  Evens face drops, "Hi" Even says being professional. 

"Hey"

"What can I get you?" 

"Whatever your favorite pastry is. And maybe a talk..." He says optimistically. Even grabs a pastry and stuffs it in a brown paper bag. "Are you paying card or cash?"

Isak gives him his card and he takes the bag, "Can we talk? "

"I'm working" He says and takes the next customer.  Isak decides to eat his pastry there. 

"I get off in 20." Even says. Isak turns around and Even is smiling at some other guy. The guy nods and tells him he'll be back then.  Even couldn't already be dating again?  After only a month after being in relationship for half a decade. 

 When Even does finally get off and that new guy has yet to return,  Isak confronts him when he comes from the back.

"What do you want Isak?"

"Can we talk please?"

"I have to go"

"Are you dating that guy?" He questions.

"Bye Isak" He says and leaves the cafe. 

.

Even meets Fitz down the block from the cafe, "Hey, thanks for waiting" Even greets. 

"No worries, want to go to mine?"

"Sure" When they get back to Fitz', they sit down on the couch. "So that was him...in the cafe?"

Even nods looking down at his lap, "Yeah"

"When was the last time you've seen him?" He questions 

Even shrugs, "Several weeks ago"

"How do you feel about seeing him?" Fitz ask.

Even takes a moment to reply processing how he really feels. Fitz always reinforces that he take his time and not be in a rush to answer questions. If they take time, that's more than okay. 

"I guess I'm okay. Better than I thought. Though, I did want to kiss him when I saw him.  I wanted to kiss him and hug him,  catch up on life.  We haven't been away from each other more than a week."

"I think you held your own pretty well considering the unexpected visit."

"Yeah, thanks. But I kind of feel guilty. I mean it's over and I see him and I want to be with him again. I can't even stick by word"

"You don't have to feel trapped because you told him it was over, Even. Not many things are final. if you wanted to talk to him now or in a couple weeks or never again, those are all okay. Either way, you'll be okay" Fitz consoles.

.

Isak calls Hale about a week later. She doesn't answer so he texts her instead. 

_Hey, do you want to get coffee or something? would really love to chat. also still so sorry and I miss you :)_

He gets a reply that night when he's about to go to bed,  _We can meet this Friday at that cafe you always get the donuts from when I get off work._

_Thank you._

 .

Isak has never been particularly nervous around Hale, she's his second mother. He can count the amount of times he was nervous around her and that was when he first met her, when she found he and Even were having sex and when she found out he cheated. That was pretty much it. But he can add this on the list because he is so ridiculously anxious to see her. 

He gets to the cafe about a half hour early. When he sees her come through the door , his heart jumps a little. He gets up so she notices him. She smiles and walks over giving him a comforting hug.

They both sit and Isak thanks her for agreeing to meet with him. They order their coffees , catch up on life to break the ice and Isak finally asks, 

"Is he doing okay?"

She nods, "He's doing well, I think it's hard but he knows in the long run it's better for him."

"Is it though?" Isak questions.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, I know I made a mistake and if he stayed with me, it'd be hard to trust me again but think about 10, 20 years from now. we can be together, happy, a family and we look back and this will have been some minimal bump in our relationship. I didn't have a relationship with anyone else. My affection and love was only for him, do you know what I mean?"

"I understand, Isak but that doesn't mean when you did was any less of betrayal. You two committed to each other and that means not sleeping with other people."

"I know" He sighs. 

"I want to root for you two, you know I love you as son Isak but Even is my priority and especially his mental health. and if him being single right now is what is healing for him, then that's what I stand by."

"I just want to talk to him, show him I'm sorry. I wanted to do a little surprise thing for him, maybe  a little picnic in a fort in the house. I can surprise him when he gets home." 

"And what are you hoping will happen?"

"I want him to forgive me. And maybe we can be friends again, if not boyfriends. I know he needs time and I also know he said it's over but I--I just--you have to understand how I just can't give this up. This wasn't a regular relationship, you know that? Even and I--we--he's my world, Hale and I need to talk to him again." 

She sighs and takes a sip of her latte and asks, "When do you want to do this?" 

Isak shrugs, "What is he up to now?"

"He's with a friend, I think." 

Isak nods, "Maybe I can do it now, surprise him when he gets home." He proposed.

"Sure, let's go now. don't know how much time we have" 

.

Isak sets up the fort in the downstairs living room to give them a bit of privacy. He puts sheet over the couches and plugs in fairy lights for the inside. He gets pillows and blankets to layer inside the fort and also the flowers he bought. Hale agreed to make them a snack platter. Isak puts on a spotify playlist they made together months ago. He soon gets a text from hale

_He's in the driveway_

He runs upstairs to get the platter and comes back down and hides in the fort.

.

Even walks in the house and kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat, "Momma?"

"Kitchen, Ev" She calls back.

He walks to the kitchen and gives her a hug and kiss on the cheek, "How was your day?"

"It was great, what about yours?"

He shrugs, "Chill, we just went to see a film."

She nods, "I have something for you."

Even looks at her confused, "What is it?"

"Come" she says wavering her hand and heading downstairs. When Even reaches the last step and turns the corner, he freezes and looks back at her, "This is nice but what is it?"

"Look inside"

"Is a dog going to pop out?" He jokes, walking over. He lifts one of the sheets and freezes when he sees Isak. He drops the sheet and looks back at his mom, "What's going on?" 

"I'll leave you two." She smiles and walks upstairs, shutting the door.

Even sighs and Isak talks from inside the fort, "Even, my heart is racing right now. Can you please come inside?" 

It takes Even a solid 30 seconds before crawling inside the fort. He looks up at Isak who smiles nervously, "What's going on?"

"I told your mom I wanted to do this for you so she helped me"

Even sighs, "Isak..."

"I just want to talk."

"Talk to the guy you had sex with"

Isak pinches his thigh nervously and tries to hold back tears, "I haven't spoken to him since. I am hoping we can just talk, I would really like to mend things with us and be friends, if not boyfriends"

"What do you want to talk about?" 

Isak picks up a cracker from the board, "What do you want to talk about?"

"How have you been?" He ask hesitantly.

"I've been good, I'm doing better than I thought. Work is great"

"That's good to hear. I went to get some coffee from the old. one and they all miss you. "

"Yeah, I'll probably visit soon."

Silence falls among them.

"Are you seeing that guy? That I saw you with at the cafe?"

Even shakes his head,  "That's my therapist"

"Oh" Isak blushes. "Right."

"So what did you say to my mom to convince her to have you over because lately she hasn't been your biggest fan" 

"Just told her I didn't want to give up on this and that 10, 20 years from now, I want a family and life with you and I think this will just be a bump in our journey. It's a huge bump, I know and I'm not minimizing what I did but Even, we both know that our relationship is--its not easy to come by and we are meant to be together and I just can't let you go. I was stupid and horny and wish I didn't do it but I did but I want you back so bad"

Even is picking the salt off one of the crackers, not yet replying so Isak continues  

"I want you to be happy first and foremost. If it's with me, I would love that. If it's just being friends, okay. But I really hope we don't have to completely erase each other from our lives. And I swear if we try this again, I never ever will hurt you like this again. I hope you know that." 

 Even picks up a grape from the platter and chews it slowly, staring at the platter as he does. Isak does want to rush him to speak so he eats as well.

"Do you want--"

"How is it--"

They say the same time and chuckle. Even speaks first, "How is it living alone?"

Isak shrugs, "Different. I'm not used to it. Do you like being back home?"

Even nods, "Yeah I do, my parents have been great and I like being spoiled."

Isak smiles and nods.

"Have you spoken to anyone about all of this?" Even questions.

"I actually called my dad, really needed parental advice"

"Did that go okay?"

"Surprisingly yes . Who knew there was some wisdom in that man?"

Even chuckles, "That's good, I'm glad you were able to talk it out. I mean, even though you caused all this, it's a lot for both of us so I'm happy you had someone to talk to." 

"Thank you." He smiles up at him.

"I miss that smile."Even admits. Isak blushes, "Do you want to watch a movie or play a board game or something?" 

Even looks at him hesitant, "I actually was going to go to Elias' for the night. They're doing a karaoke thing."

Isak nods disappointed, "What time do you have to leave?"

"Need to leave probably in a half hour but I was going to shower and stuff."

"Okay, how are you feeling right now about the things I said before?" 

"I don't know, Isak. It's really hard"

"Yeah--yeah of course. I don't expect you to figure out things after one co--"

"Do you want to go with me? To karoke?" 

There's pure optimism in Isaks eyes, "Yes, yes I would love to"

"Okay I'm going to go shower and maybe you can put the snacks in a tupperware?"

Isak licks his lips and nods, "No problem. I'll wait upstairs"

.

When they get to Elias, there's about 15 people there. Some of Elias close friends and some friends of friends. When Even and Isak walk in together, his friends are trying not to stare but failing miserably.

"Um hi guys. Hi Isak, been a while" Elias says as Yousef, Mutta and Mikael stare at him.

"Yeah, it has"

"Parents are in Morocco for the week so we have some drinks in the kitchen if you want."

Isak nods and looks up at Even, "I'm going to get one, do you want water or something?"

"I'm okay, thanks" Isak heads off to the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" Mutta ask at the same time Yousef asks, "Are y'all back together?"

"No and quiet down, jeez"

"Then what are you doing here with him?"

"He was at my house and I invited him"

Even watches all of their eyes widen, "At your house? What the fuck? Did y'all have like final break up sex?"

Even rolls his eyes and is about to deny the assumption when Isak comes back.

The boys give an awkward smile and disappear to get the karoke system set up.

.

It's Isaks turn to sing. He picks 5 fine frøkner and  Even is the only one who needs to know why. He jams out to the song, belting his lungs out. Elias passes him a drink when he finishes, "You killed it"

"Thank you" he says and looks around the house for Even and spots him in the hallway. He's with someone Isak doesn't recognize. They're talking,  its casual but the guy is clearly flirting.

"That's Kyle" He hears someone say in his, ear. He looks back and sees Elias.

"They're not seeing each other,  are they?" He ask worried 

"No but Kyle has always been into Even and I guess now that he's single,  he's taking his chance" 

"But he's not....yeah we're broken up but it's not like completely over." Isak explains 

"Well Kyle doesn't know that" He says before slipping away. 

Isak takes a deep breath before walking over to them, "Hey" He says softly placing his hand on Evens back. 

"Hi, how was the karoke?"

"Really fun"

"Oh by the way,  Kyle, this is Isak. Isak, this is Kyle" 

They shake hands and an awkward silence falls among them until Kyle asks, "Are you guys still friends?" 

"Um--" Even says looking down at Isak and back at Kyle, "Its complicated" 

Kyle does a slow nod, assuming Even doesn't want to say no, in front of him, "Do you want to sing a song together?" Kyle ask.

Even shrugs, "Sure, what did you have in mind?" 

"New song,  1999 by that American artist, Charli?"

"Yeah, okay cool" Even follows Kyle into the living room and Isak is slightly dumbfounded and has to get another drink.  

.

Isak is gulping his drink watching them sing together. And he shouldn't be jealous, it's a purely innocent act but knowing Kyle likes Even just makes him annoyed. Even invited him so why isn't he hanging out with him. He finishes his drink when they finish their song. 

Even goes to sit beside Isak, "How did I do?"

"Good" he forces a smile and spits out, "Kyle likes you"

Even chuckles, "Yeah I know, he's very obvious. Asked me out but he knows I cant"

Isaks eyebrows furrow, "Why can't you?"

 "Kind of not in a headspace to be dating" He shares. 

Isak doesn't exactly know what it means but doesn't inquire further,  "Do you want to sing a song together?"

"What song are you thinking?" 

 "Imagine"

Even holds back a smile and nods, "Yeah, let's do it." 

When the boys get up to sing, they're doing pretty well and having a good time except when they get to the chorus, the light dims. Even looks back to see what's going on and sees Elias dimming the lights. Even glares at him while singing and turns back to the screen. 

They just finished the bridge and Even feels someone crash him into Isak. Isak looks up startled and Even awkwardly chuckles as he backs up and turns around seeing the boys quietly chuckle, "Fuck you guys"

Isak giggles and takes Evens hand, "Its okay"

He nods and they finish song. When they give the mics to the next set of people, Isak and Even sit on the couch, "I'm really sorry about that" Even apologizes 

"It's okay" He smiles and leans in to kiss his cheek. Even lets him know he'll be right back

 He heads to the kitchen and punches each of them in their arms, "What the fuck?"

They cackle as Even glares at them, "You guys were pissed at him a couple weeks ago and now you are trying to get us to do whatever."

"Yeah but you're clearly still want him, you in invited him tonight so might as well help"

"Well you're not helping" He says through clenched teeth. "And we're not exactly getting back together, just hanging out so seriously cool it with all that stuff" 

"Alright bro, chill." Even walks away and walks up to Isaks who's scrolling on his phone, "Do you want to leave? Just take a walk?" 

"Yeah sure" he agrees. They say bye to everyone before leaving. They don't particularly know where they are walking to but they walk. 

"Thanks for inviting me tonight"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Is there a reason you wanted to leave early?"

Even shrugs, "Just wanted to get out of there, was just a lot."

Isak nods, "I hope you know I don't care that your friends were pushing you into me and such. It's fine, you know?"

"I know, but I'm just really confused right now and I don't need that pressure" 

"Confused?" Isak stops, looking up at him "About what?"

"What I want, if I want to let this go or not." He says frustrated. 

Isak looks down the street, letting a person walk by before looking back up at him, "Do you love me?"

"Yes but it's not about that. It's about whether I can trust you. About whether I can be with you again and trust that if you're not with me, that you're not cheating on me" 

Isak looks down at his feet, "Even, I said I would ne--"

"That doesn't matter, don't you understand that what you say is irrelevant to me. I trusted you already. We said we were it for each other. I never put it in my fucking mind that you would do that because we were so in love and I thought I was doing enough for you. Things were fine to me and you commited to me and still did that so you telling me you would never do it again isn't exactly reassuring"

Isaks eyes are filled with empathy as he reaches up to place his hands on Evens cheeks, "I get that, I do. everything you said and everything you feel is completely valid, Even. You have no reason to trust me but I want you to know that I am still commited to you, I want to spend my life with you, you know that right ? And you loved me so much, your love is amazing and what I did doesn't take away from that. I I look at you and it's just like---this is my man, you know? Like he's it for me and I'm a fucking idiot for doing anything to even remotely mess this up. I look into your beautiful eyes and at those lips and touch your hands and play with your hair and it's just like I'm content, things are good. God, Even, I have so much love for you. I still want to love you. Please let me keep loving you.  Please." He begs, gently pressing their foreheads together.

"I know you're sorry, I do" He says as he closes his eyes, trapping the tears. "It's just so hard. I hear all these stories, cheating stories from friends, everywhere and thought I was so lucky because I'd never have to go through that. And then --" He shakes his head, not bothering to finish his sentence. 

"Look at me, Even please look at me" Isak says. Even opens his eyes and allows the tears to fall, "We can do this,  I know we can do this.  We can rebuild this." Isak leans in and softly kisses his lips, "I promise. Do you believe me?"

"I want to"

"Are you happy right now? Happier with us broken up? "

Even shamefully shakes his head. 

"Then come home, we don't have to label anything. Come home and we can just be around each other again, yeah? No pressure. If you want an out and want to leave and think it's best for you then I won't stop you but come home, Even and see if you maybe want to try again."

Even looks away like he doesn't know what to do and Isak watches his every move. 

"I'll stay just for tonight" 

Isak nods, "Take it day by day" 

.

When they get home,  they haven't exactly established sleeping arrangements but Even knows they can't be in the same bed.  He makes himself a sandwich before bed.  Isak walks into the living room with his pajamas on, "Do you want the bed tonight?"

"It's okay, dont mind the couch" 

Isak nods, "Will you be here in the morning?" He ask softly. Even nods in response.

"Thank you for tonight by the way, it was fun. I'm glad you invited me"

"Yeah well, it's hard to not want to spend time with you" Isak blushes as he steps closer to Even and leans up to kiss Even. It's a soft, a thank you kiss, a goodnight kiss. But it doesnt take very long for them to be making out and caressing each other's bodies.

"Even" Isak breaths heavily in between kisses,  "I don't want to ruin this, I want you to trust me"

"Yeah" he says pulling back, licking his lips.  "I know,  I'm sorry. Old habits die hard"  

Isak nods, and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  He clears his throat to ease the tension,  "So..see you in the morning?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Good night" Even says. Isak flashes a quick smile before fleeing to the bedroom,  closing the door behind him. 

.

Isak eyes flutter open when the sunlight hits his eyelids through the curtains. He feels tightness around his abdomen but doesn't fully register what it is until he arises.

He realizes the tightness is Evens arm wrapped around him. He doesn't know how or when this happened but smiles to himself. He doesn't want to get up, doesn't know when is the next time he will be in Evens arms. He lies in that position for another 20 minutes until Even is stirring next to him.

He rotates in his arms so he can look at him. Evens eyes open and he gives a soft smile. And after realizing what he's doing and where they stand, he unwraps his arm.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep last night so I came in here"

"It's okay" Isak says softly. "I'm not complaining." 

Even sits up and wipes his tired eyes. Even is shirtless and Isak just watched his back and for a moment, it feels like things are normal again. 

Isak reaches out and rubs his hand up and down his back. Even turns back and gives a weak smile, "You okay?" Isak ask gently. 

Even nods, "I couldn't stop thinking last night."

"About anything in particular?" 

He takes a deep breath and climbs on top of Isaks lap. Isak looks up at him startled.

"I want to try this again" Even admits.

Isaks eyes widen with joy, "Really?"

"We need to go slow though. Can't go back to how we were before" 

 Isak sits up with Even still placed in his lap,  "Thank you.  So much" 

"Didn't necessarily do it for you,  did it for myself. I'm happiest when I'm with you" 

Isak smiles and leans in to kiss his lips,  "Still thankful. Want to go out and get those bagels?" On Saturdays, before everything happened, it was tradition for Even to go get bagels to bring home from their favorite spots. Even typically went because he typically woke up early but now they will make the trip together. 

Even nods, "Let me just brush my teeth." He says hoping out of bed. Isak watches as Even leaves the room and he smiles to himself. He throws himself back into the bed and squeals to himself. He's happy. And most of all  he's going to make Even happy as well.


End file.
